The Legend of Zelda: The Crystaline Arrow
by T. Riley
Summary: A new legend has arisen centering on a hylian who had been hidden upon Earth until the time of his calling. Link must come to a world he never knew, to save it from an evil that has taken everything from him.


_Disclaimer: I don't own legend of Zelda no matter how much I wish that I did. _

_A/N : Alright, this is my second story (first LOZ story) and I'll be working on this one when I have writers block on the first. If I get writers block on both, well then… I'm screwed. But I guess that's a personal problem. Lol. Read and Enjoy. _

_Also, in my story, the LOZ games never existed in our world. (That would really suck in real life)_

**Chapter 1: Shift**

It was a fairly cool day for southern California. About 58 degrees to be exact, and that was unusual for the area, but Link didn't notice, he was busy staring at the burning building in front of him. There had been a rash of arsons lately, and the site of burning buildings was actually becoming quite common, there was just one problem. This was his house. It hadn't been much of a house, the plumbing was screwed up, it wasn't fully insulated, and the neighborhood around it was falling into disrepair, but it was his house. The house that he had worked years to obtain. He stood there absently rubbing the back of his left hand, a hand that had a mysterious mark that held a large triangle that consisted of three smaller triangles. One of the triangles was filled in with a yellow color that almost seemed to glow. He usually covered his hands so that no one would notice the mark; even now, he was wearing black fingerless gloves used for gripping objects. He stood there staring absently ahead, the flames flickering in the reflection of his eyes as the fire department arrived and started running around him. After a while, he was grabbed by one of the men in yellow and pulled aside to be questioned.

Later that night, he left the fire station and started walking down the street. At this point, he was no longer stunned, and was able to act coherently. He knew that he had work the next day and would have to find a place to clean up before morning. He was an assistant Kendo instructor at a nearby dojo. He figured he would have to wait until the next day to find a place to live; nothing could be done at this time of night. For now he would find a place to sleep, falling into the familiar habits of his childhood on the streets. He was an orphan since his parents had died in a car crash ten years before. He was only nine years old at the time, and began living on the streets at the age of ten after a foster family had kicked him out. He had started working at whatever small jobs he could find, and had begun training in Kendo to learn self defense. Once he was old enough, he found a way to become an emancipated minor and got a job at the same dojo that had taught him. Now after so many years he had been able to get himself a home, gain a steady job, and start saving for a dojo of his own. Then this happened. Now he was back to square one. All he had was his Kendo equipment and the clothes on his back, a green beanie, blue jeans, dark brown boots, a white shirt, and a green hoodie.

So he went to the park, put his kendo bag under his head as a pillow, and waited for sleep. After a few hours, it finally overtook him…

_He was standing in what looked like a temple made of white marble, and everything seemed to have a slight shine to it. All around him were pillars, and off in the distance was a wall with what looked like hieroglyphics on it. He walked over to the wall, and started to scrutinize it. At the very top was the same triangle as his hand, but with all three pieces filled in; and it seemed to shine on a land beneath it. _

"_That is the land of Hyrule that you look at Link," said a voice from behind him, "that is your homeland, and it needs you." _

_Link quickly turned around and beheld three figures bathed in light of their own making. "We are the goddesses that created this the world you now look at, and also the Triforce that was our gift to the world. But it is peril once again. Link, you are the hero of destiny whom was sent from your homeland for your protection until you were ready to help this ravaged land. Now we ask that you return to your homeland to help release it from the enslavement that it is in. There is a dark man, a blotch upon our creation who has taken the world for his own. You, Link, are the holder of the triforce of courage, and only through your courage can this world be saved. We ask that you go to this world and save it. Find the wielder of the triforce of wisdom for she remains hidden from this threat, and use her aid to help this land. _

"But why me? Why was I hidden, why was I raised in a world away from the one I was born in? How can I leave the life I have made?" _Link asked_

"_You were sent away from the wielder of the triforce of power before he could kill you, as he killed your ancestors before you. He tracked down the line of the Hero and destroyed it one by one. He even tried to track you to this world of another god that we hid you in. He is the one who destroyed your caretakers and burnt your home to the ground. He hunts you, for you are his doom. You must stop him and bring about a new peace to the land of Hyrule."_

You mean to tell me that he is the cause of my life? He is the reason I had to survive on the streets? But how can I fight a being that has so much power, I am but a man. Even with a desire to be rid of him for the agonies that he has caused, how do I defeat him?" _Link asked. There wasn't much to hold him to the world of his childhood. There were no relations, no true friends. Most people avoided him because of the quiet confidence he seemed to exude. He would have no conjunction with going to a new world. He was only worried about the mission he was being given._

"_You must find the sword of evils bane and reawaken its power. Then you must gain allies who with their combined power help you defeat the scourge that is called Ganon. To find the sword you must find the pieces of the crystal arrow. One lies forgotten in the forest of stilled time. One was placed upon an altar on top of a mountain of moving rocks. While the third rests at the bottom of a still lake. _

"_Go now, and receive these gifts. First, these earrings which will hide you from Ganon's tracking, second, a garb of protection that will serve you well, and third, the ability to understand the spoken and written languages of this land. Go with our blessings Hero of Dimensions." _

_And the marble temple around him began to shimmer and fade away…_

And he awoke still laying on the park bench with his kendo bag beneath his head. At first he thought nothing had changed, that it was just a vivid dream after the stress of yesterday, but then he felt the slight breeze. It smelled different, almost fresh compared to usual. Not to mention it was relatively quiet, no sounds of traffic or kids playing on the playground. Then he opened his eyes and sat up, he was at the top of a large hill that was situated in the middle of a grassy field. As he looked around he noticed that he was almost in the exact center of the field. Behind him was a great forest, to his left was a fenced in complex that he thought might be a farm or a ranch, to his left was a large mountain, and straight in front of him was a large dark castle that almost seemed to be an abomination to the land around it. He stood up, and as he did so, he noticed that his clothes seemed different. He was wearing a forest green tunic with chainmail beneath it, white leggings with chainmail boots and an odd green hat that seemed to fit his head just right. He had armored gauntlets with the triforce on his left hand, and his katana was belted to his side. His katana was the only thing special to him from his life. It was a gift from his first kendo master before he passed away and the dojo had moved to his son. This katana was one of the few remaining katana that were had made in Japan which meant it was made to be more durable than the ordinary blade, and could hold an edge almost indefinitely. It would be a good ally for this world.

Link could have stood there looking at his surroundings for hours yet to come when he heard hoof beats coming his way. He turned and saw a blue humanoid creature holding a club charging towards him on a large angry looking boar. As it came at him, the creature lifted its club to attack.

**End chapter 1**

_So, who wants to kill me for the cliffhanger? _

_I'm probably going to get some review that claims that Link shouldn't use a Katana, and that he uses a completely different fighting style, but oh well. I did this for a few reasons, one I know Kendo and Kenjutsu better than a style incorporating a sword and shield, two, on every legend of Zelda I tried to get rid of the shield and just dodged everything, and three, I think katana are awesome. _

_I hope you guys like it. =]_


End file.
